A Mente Simples de Yamamoto
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Realmente, se tratava de uma mente simples com objetivos complexos e caminhos tortuosos a serem trilhados. Ainda bem que contaria com ajuda. 8059


_What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. __(check it out)_

**A ****Mente Simples de Yamamoto**

Yamamoto era um rapaz tranqüilo, o mais pacífico e sereno guardião dentre os sete da Vongola. Mas o fato era que algo o estava inquietando e, como ele não estava certo de como lidar com isso, resolveu pedir conselhos.

- E então, Tsuna?

- Ah. – o rubor de Tsuna confirmava que, de fato, ele também havia percebido alguma coisa de diferente – Bom, Yamamoto.... como a gente tá na Itália... talvez as roupas sejam diferentes?

Na mente simples de Yamamoto, isso lá era plausível. Mas então ele olhou para Ryohei e... algo não fazia sentido. Porque o senpai estava com roupas novas também.

- Bom... – começou Ryohei, sem parecer que um dia acabaria – Não conheço nenhum exercício que cause isso. E se não são as roupas... a carteira?

Na mente simples de Yamamoto... Isso não era lá tão plausível. Mas era, de alguma maneira tosca, razoavelmente válido. E como falaram sobre dinheiro, obviamente, havia uma única pessoa com quem falar.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, pirralho. – disse Mammon, sem desviar a atenção do dinheiro que contava – Talvez você esteja numa ilusão e nem tenha percebido.

Na mente simples de Yamamoto, ilusões eram problemáticas. E muito embora Mammon fosse ilusionista, o fato é que não parecia disposto a ajudar. Então, precisaria de mais ajuda.

- Ehm? N-não, Yama-Yamamoto-san. – gaguejou Chrome – Não tem nenhuma ilusão ao redor de Go-Gokudera-san.

Então houve uma mudança na atmosfera ao redor de Chrome, que pareceu subitamente se tornar mais ameaçadora.

- Kufufu, então você também anda reparando nisso, Yamamoto Takeshi. – disse Mukuro Rokudo, com um sorriso afetado – Por quê você não pede a opinião de Kyoya-kun?

Na mente simples de Yamamoto... negar alguma coisa na cara de Mukuro não era um idéia saudável. E poderia muito bem ter algo a ver com "propagação". Valia a pena.

- Kamikorosu. – disse Kyoya, após ouvir os argumentos de Yamamoto, que não esperou maiores detalhes para sair correndo.

Na mente simples de Yamamoto, Hibari-san era o tipo de cara que não enrolava, ia direto ao ponto. Mas morder parecia um tanto... impulsivo demais, até para ele. Resolveu pedir conselhos para a única pessoa que parecia entender Hibari-san.

- Bom, não é que eu não tenha reparado – disse Dino, parecendo achar tudo muito engraçado – Mas, sério, Takeshi, eu não sei por onde eu começo a rir. Mas, se quer um conselho, eu conheço a pessoa certa, só não sei se ele vai ser muito... acessível.

Na mente simples de Yamamoto, não havia pessoa mais contra-indicada do que aquela. Independente do assunto ou da ocasião.

- O que você quer, lixo?

Quando Yamamoto estava mais ou menos na metade da explicação, teve que correr como se o inferno inteiro estivesse à solta atrás dele. E talvez estivesse.

Na mente simples de Yamamoto, ou Xanxus estava terrivelmente irritado ou estava agindo normalmente. Então, já que estava embalado, fez uma curva até o quarto da única pessoa que veio a sua cabeça no momento.

- VOOOOOOI!!! – sim, Yamamoto tinha lá uma mente MUITO simples – O HANEUMA FICOU TANTÃ DE VEZ!!!??? O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PERGUNTOU PRO CHEFE, PIRRALHO MALUCO!!!?????

Yamamoto se explicou rapidamente e... não entendeu bulhufas porque Squalo parecia estar com dor de barriga e febre ao mesmo tempo. Porque caras contrariadas como aquela só podiam significar dores de barriga e rubores súbitos, bem... só podia ser febre.

- VOOOOOOOOOOIIII!!!! EU MATO AQUELE CAVALO IMBECIL!!!!!

Na mente simples de Yamamoto... aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido. Ele só estava confuso. E cansado de andar para lá e para cá. E foi então que teve a idéia mais brilhante de todas, afinal, só havia uma pessoa que parecia entender de tudo e ser capaz de explicar tudo.

- Ciaossu. – cumprimentou Reborn, enquanto tomava um expresso recém saído da máquina – Não, não me explique nada. Eu já sei de tudo. E você é um idiota. Devia ter falado com ele logo de início, se é esse tipo de coisa que está passando pela sua cabeça. E não, pelo amor de Deus, não estou falando de Lussuria. Gokudera, homem. Gokudera.

Na mente simples de Yamamoto, os conselhos de Reborn não deviam ser contestados. Até porque, ele lia pensamentos. Quem melhor do que ele para dizer o que fazer? Foi com isso em mente que agradeceu a Reborn e deu as costas para o café aconchegante, indo procurar...

- POISON COOKING!!! – bradou Bianchi, enquanto atirava pratos e mais pratos de guloseimas fétidas e mortais para todo lado - COMO OUSA FALAR DE TAIS PATIFARIAS SOBRE MEU IRMÃO!!!!

Na mente simples de Yamamoto – já bastante combalida, diga-se de passagem, - só havia uma pessoa capaz de patifaria em grau suficiente para estressar Bianchi daquele jeito.

- Você está falando de Hayato? – perguntou Shamal, com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Bom, eu não te culpo. Aquele garoto, sabe lá Deus porque, apareceu do nada com uns quadris que são de deixar qualquer uma com inveja. Fora a cintura, e olha que eu não reparo em homens, mas dá pra furar um olho naquela cintura.

Na mente simples de Yamamoto, nada mais fazia sentido. Aliás, nada havia feito muito sentido desde o começo, mas ele não queria desistir – não ainda.

- Takeshi-nii, eu não entendi nada. Mas o meu livro de ranking me diz que a pessoa com quem você mais devia falar hoje é Hayato-nii.

- Eh? Baka Fuuta!!! Lambo-san é o primeiro no ranking para falar hoje! Não o Ahodera!!!

- Não, não é, Lambo!!! – bradou I-pin, dando início a uma discussão paralela.

E eis que a mente simples de Yamamoto, sem razão ou motivo aparente a não ser um estreitamento maciço do elenco disponível, resolveu encaminhá-lo para falar com Gokudera. Hayato, note-se.

...

A mente extraordinariamente complexa de Gokudera havia entrado em tilt devido à verborragia de Yamamoto. Mas foi meramente uma questão de respirar fundo algumas vezes e... começar a destrinchar aquele amontoado de imbecilidade.

Alguns segundos depois, concluso o processo, Gokudera tentou segurar a vontade impulsiva de dinamitar metade da cidade em cima do panaca a sua frente.

- Ou seja, - Gokudera começou – você anda reparando na minha bunda. – e sim, diga-se de passagem, foi muito difícil continuar a conversa num tom civilizado – E comentou isso com todo mundo.

Yamamoto limitou-se a assentir.

- Você pediu pro Jyuudaime se ele tinha achado algo de diferente na minha... – Gokudera engoliu em seco - bunda, e ele respondeu que poderiam ser... As roupas?

Novamente, Yamamoto assentiu.

- E... o Kyokugen-baka, achou que eram... carteiras?

Yamamoto assentiu mais uma vez.

- E depois, você pediu pro Mammon quanto dinheiro... – Gokudera estava lidando bastante bem com a situação - seria necessário?

A mente simples de Yamamoto estava gostando de ficar lá num merecido recesso apenas assentindo. Devia fazer isso mais vezes!

- Aí você achou que poderia ser uma ilusão... e quis pedir a opinião de Chrome e Mukuro?

Yamamoto repetiu o acento breve com a cabeça, feliz.

- E eles te encaminharam para Hibari. Que quis te matar – com razão – e você acabou indo falar com o Haneuma?

A mente feliz, digo, simples de Yamamoto estava prestes a ter um orgasmo.

- E eu vou relevar o fato que você foi falar com Xanxus e Squalo. – Seguiu raciocinando Gokudera, sem demonstrar que estava prestes a ter um aneurisma. Ou quatorze. – Depois você foi falar com Reborn-san. Que já sabia de tudo, te chamou de idiota e te mandou falar com...

- Lussuria.

Gokudera arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não mencionou Lussuria antes.

A mente simples de Yamamoto reorganizou-se com uma cambalhota e realmente, comprovou que não havia falado com Lussuria.

- Certo. – seguiu Gokudera, rilhando os dentes, querendo acabar logo com aquela insânia e se exilar em alguma família de mafiosos na América – Então você falou sobre a minha... bunda com a minha irmã, e ela te chamou de patife e tentou te envenenar. Depois, você falou com Shamal, que... – Gokudera quase teve um espasmo de asco – que elogiou o meu quadril e disse que ia furar o teu olho.

- Algo assim.

- E quem resolveu essa... merda toda foi FUUTA!? FUUTA, QUE TEM CINCO ANOS DE IDADE E QUE NÃO DEVIA SABER O QUE RAIO É UMA BUNDA!!!???

Em defesa de Gokudera, diga-se a verdade. Ele suportou o que pôde.

Porque tal amontoado de insânia só poderia ser resolvido com uma explosão de ira lívida, incontida e extrema em todos os sentidos. Ele iria até sua casa, pegar uma bomba atômica que tinha comprado no mercado negro e erradicar toda aquela imbecilidade da face da Terra, junto com metade do sul da Europa e do Mediterrâneo. E ia explodir tudo enquanto ria, descontrolado, regozijando-se nos milhões de cadáveres e...

... talvez houvesse uma idéia melhor. E mais In-Character.

- Yamamoto. – Disse Gokudera, tomando mais um fôlego e passando a mão nos cabelos cuja raiva havia desalinhado – Vem cá.

E Gokudera puxou Yamamoto pela gravata em direção a um quartinho pequeno localizado nas proximidades. Ok, talvez não tão In-Character.

**Omake 01**

- Maa~~, eu não acredito que ele não veio conversar comigo sobre isso. Eu saberia dar umas dicas.

- Shishishi, acho que ele ainda tem alguma esperança se não veio conversar contigo, Lussuria.

- Bel-senpaaai... Você também poderia dar umas dicas, não é?

- Cala a boca, imbecil – Disse Belphegor jogando uma faca certeira contra a nuca de Fran, o sorriso diminuindo um pouco.

**Omake 02**

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!!!! HANEUMA, SEU IMBECIL!!! FICOU PEDRADA DE VEZ OU O QUE? POR MILAGRE QUE O CHEFE NÃO MATA O PIRRALHO!!!!

- Maa, Squalo, calma. É que... bom, O Xanxus já teve um problema parecido com o do Yamamoto, não é?

O maior surto da história da máfia (Fuuta confirmaria isso horas depois) foi interrompido pela chegada de Xanxus, que limitou-se a arrastar Squalo dali pelo cabelo, sem dar maiores explicações a Dino, enquanto resmungava algo sobre "lixo" e "bunda" não necessariamente nessa ordem.

**Omake Secreto 03 8D**

Gokudera deixou-se cair ao lado de Yamamoto, cansado e suado, uma enorme satisfação e serenidade se espelhando em sua expressão. Já a mente simples de Yamamoto estava ocupada demais processando dados que envolviam um desconforto bastante pronunciado, alguma dor e certa... névoa mental nem tão costumeira.

- Ehm, Gokudera... – gemeu Yamamoto, se mexendo com cuidado devido a dor – Você tem que fazer isso com freqüência pra ficar com a bunda assim?

- Mais ou menos, por quê? – perguntou Gokudera, acendendo um cigarro – Arrependido?

A mente simples de Yamamoto demorou alguns instantes contemplando a forma elegante parcialmente-nem-tão-coberta (bem como uma calça Jeans Gucci no chão) antes de responder, apesar de uma pontada mais do que incômoda.

- Não.

_8D_

_Isso recebeu classificação dezoito no rol de fanfics inúteis e potencialmente dispensáveis. Que vai até dez. _

_Dedicada a Ka, a Sini, a Petit e ao montão de fanáticas por 8059 que existem Brasil e mundo afora. Comentem, senão eu escrevo outra. Sobre sungas. _

_E não, eu não gosto de 8059; a bem da verdade, abomino. 8D Mas eu fui desafiado. _


End file.
